Valentine's
by Dreams of Insanity
Summary: Toshiro visits Karin during Valentine's day. Fluffy oneshot! Happy Valentine's Day :


Karin stood in the front porch of her house, a blue blanket protecting her shoulders from the cold February winds. A small smile covered her lips as she stared at the darkening sky.

"It looks like it will snow." She mouthed before closing her eyes to feel the cold wind play with her hair. Tired of standing, the woman took a seat on the upper stair of the three step stairs. With faith in her heart she waited.

It had been over four years since she had last seen her lover, but still she loved him more than words could describe. It had taken a lot for her stubbornness to allow her to say those words without resentment, but now she loved the sound of them.

Distracted by the snowflakes that had started to fall down; she did not notice the black silhouette that approached her house until he was standing right before her. Her onyx eyes widened in delight as she stood and looked into his beautiful aqua eyes, he smiled at her in a unique way that told her he loved her.

"Toshiro." She whispered before throwing herself into his arms. He whispered her name as his arms clutched her without shame. A pained frown covered his face as he smelled her perfume, how he had missed her. "I knew you would come." She smiled into his neck.

"Karin." He whispered once more. "I wish I never had to leave." He said as he kissed her cheek gently.

As he was leaning away from the embrace, Karin swept forwards and took his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you." She said as her dark eyes softened.

His green eyes watched her before he kissed her. "I love you too Karin." He whispered into her lips. The moment was broken when the door behind her slammed open and the patter of small feet came their way.

Breaking away from their embrace, Karin turned towards the small child and crouched to his level. The sleepy green eyes were being rubbed by a tiny hand as the black locks fell down his face. The small boy, only dressed in his pajamas did not seem perturbed by the cold.

"Mommy, when I woke up you weren't there." Mumbled the sleepy child as Karin rubbed his back with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She told him. "You better run inside before you catch a cold." She added a she frowned at his attire.

"But mommy, I'm not cold. I never am." He whined as he pouted.

Karin laughed softly and kissed his forehead. "I know that, but better safe than sorry." She said as the boy turned and ran back into the house without a glance in Toshiro's direction.

When Karin stood, two warm arms wrapped around her midsection. Toshiro hugged her tightly and without a word as his head leaned into her neck. Before long, she felt a tear splash against her collar and keeping her silence Karin's hand slipped into his hair.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled past the lump in his throat.

"There is nothing to be sorry about; you gave me the best gifts I could ask for." She replied as she caressed his hair. The silence stretched for a few seconds before he released her.

"Gifts?" He asked in bewilderment, his beautiful eyes rimmed with red. Karin smirked seconds before the door opened once more and two children came out.

The seconds one was a girl with snow white hair and green eyes, she looked so much like Toshiro that the man could only stare. "Mommy!" yelled the small child as she ran up to hug her midsection.

As if only just noticing him, the girl turned to stare at him. After a few seconds a smile broke across her face and she wiggled between the pair. "Daddy! Mommy was right, she said you would come!" She laughed as she hugged him.

With a lump in his throat that was making it difficult to breath he crouched down and hugged her. The small boy that had been hiding behind her mother's legs ran towards the white haired pair and hugged them both. Karin smiled at the scene as Toshiro's eyes caught hers. The gratitude inside his eyes warmed her heart as she made her way towards her family.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said as she kissed him softly in the mouth, the background 'eww' from the children bringing tears to her eyes. She knew he could not stay long, but either way she loved him, either way she would wait for the next time he could come.


End file.
